


I've Got You Dude

by snickering_lemon



Series: Let Me Take Care of You, Robert Small [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Robert Small, Dom Craig Cahn, Foreplay, Light Dom/sub, Lots and lots of foreplay, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Stink Kink, Top Craig Cahn, briefly mentioned/hinted at stink kink, i dont know if that's the right tag but....you know, sub Robert Small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickering_lemon/pseuds/snickering_lemon
Summary: Craig gives Robert some good old fashioned TLC sex. Promised to make it good for him- and he does. He's quick to learn that Robert has a very, very soft and pliant side to him if you play with him just right.





	I've Got You Dude

**Author's Note:**

> i-.....i am so sorry..... this like...90% foreplay and only 10% actual sex....... ALSO this was made before i even got the game and saw much of it, so if it's OOC in any way, forgive me
> 
> IF YOU GUYS NEED ME TO SPLIT THIS INTO TWO CHAPTERS SO IT ISN'T SUCH A LONG SINGLE CHAPTER LET ME KNOW!! i...i dont know if 4,000 words is excessive or not for a single chapter of smut :,^D

     Craig has to bite his bottom lip at the sight before him, sighing heavily and feeling that pleasant rush of blood pump through his body as his heart speeds up.

     Beneath him lies Robert, his legs on both sides of Craig’s hips with his face flushed and angry seeming, looking away to keep from watching Craig look him over. The poor guy sounds like he had just run a mile even when they haven’t even done much yet. His chest is rising and falling quickly- sounding afraid and uncertain of himself, but it’s okay. Craig has him, he promised to make him feel good. Promised to pay him the attention he’s been seeking out.

     The attention he deserves.

     Right now, he’s just pressing the flat of both of his hands against Robert’s still clothed chest; massaging his pectorals and occasionally drifting lower to stroke at his abdomen. It’s mostly muscled but it has a soft give to it, a cute little pouch of fat mostly evident in his lower belly. Maybe it’s from the alcohol Robert has a bitter-sweet relationship with, or maybe it comes from the man having a secret soft spot for sugar that Craig may not entirely know the extent of. Either way he finds it endearingly cute.

     He massages his fingers into the doughy flesh, pleased that Robert doesn’t immediately swat his hands away. But he doesn’t want to try Robert’s patience so he quickly moves on to the rest of the man’s enticing body. 

     The guy’s pants are hooked around his ankles and Craig moves to slide them off of him, stopping to kiss at the bone of one ankle when he kneels low enough at the edge of the bed. He can only smile to himself and keep his eyes downcast when he hears the scarred man’s breathing hitch, an almost wounded noise leaving him as Craig hears him shift, no doubt trying to catch a look at what’s going on down there.

     Craig just chuckles soft and reassuring, pressing another kiss to the rugged man’s calf as he slowly slides those dark and tattered jeans off the rest of the way and exposes more of his sweet brown skin. He doesn’t look up between Robert’s legs just yet, to that secret place that the man must be so used to using. Maybe not so secret to others, but it is to Craig. Instead he drags the kisses down towards the rest of Robert’s foot, only managing to place a loving little kiss to the pad of his foot, right beneath Small’s toes, before the limb is getting snatched away from him and his gentle hands.

     The athlete can only offer a grin up towards Robert. So it seems he’s ticklish…

     “Don’t be fucking weird.” Robert growls, but it’s nothing at all like the voice Craig has heard the man use when he was genuinely angry or disturbed, so Craig just nods and moves to kiss the calf to his other leg, letting him pretend to be angry all he wants.

     “You have really nice skin, bro.” It’s scarred in some places, but soft to the touch all the same. Craig strokes a hand up and down the warm skin of Robert’s leg. “Do you use lotion?”

     “I just told you.” The words have a lot less of a bite to them, soft and spoken as if Robert didn’t have the breath for it. “Don’t be weird.”

     He’s embarrassed. Cute.

     “I’m just being honest, man. It’s soft as hell.” He even goes as far as to press the side of his face against Robert’s leg, nuzzling into it like a cat and pressing yet another kiss after sniffing at the skin, trying to find any hint of a scented lotion masking Robert’s natural scent. “Really nice.”

     Robert seems to be done complaining because he’s lying flat on his back again, swallowing and just closing his eyes. Maybe searching for the patience within himself to deal with his weird infatuations, Craig thinks. It makes him grin, a smile all soft edges and kindness.

     “If you want me to stop, I will.” His voice is quiet, full of patience and understanding. “But I’m not doing this to be weird, you know? I just…”

     _Kiss._

     “You’re really handsome, bro. Honest.”

      He groans, but Robert doesn’t say much else otherwise. Just lies there and slowly brings back the leg he had taken away and places it atop Craig’s shoulder. Craig is quick to give that one a welcome back kiss.

     The low thrum of the rotating fan pushing the humid air around in the hastily rented out motel room joins in the noise of Craig’s lips kissing their way up Robert’s leg.

     Robert had been reluctant to do this in Craig’s room on the account that he felt he was intruding, and he didn’t quite feel too comfortable engaging in sex under the same roof as an infant and two other kids. He was also quick to refuse to take this to his own bedroom back at his place, because that would make it feel too much like every other sex escapade he’d use to wash away his troubles with- and that’s the exact opposite of what Craig had promised him this would be like.

      But then Robert had just about slapped Craig’s wallet out of his hand when the words “fancy hotel room” left his lips. Robert didn’t want to be spoiled and have Craig wasting his money.

     Oh, but if only Robert knew how much Craig wanted to spoil the man now.

     Once he reaches the man’s thighs his tongue laves out and licks a long, hot stripe of saliva up to the bone of the darker man’s hips, making his leg twitch before setting itself a little more snugly on Craig’s shoulder- almost wrapping around his neck to pull him closer.

     His tongue drags over to that soft stomach Craig quickly finds himself growing fond of, licking and nipping little bites here and there as he brings his hands to Robert’s hips and rubs his thumbs into the V dip leading to his crotch.

     His fun with Robert’s belly ends when the man gives his face a gentle smack once that tongue starts dipping in and out of the crease of his belly button, a playful and teasing grin having been at the jock’s lips.

     Those hands, the one with the tattoo that Robert never seems to want to show people…they’re clutching at the neutral colored sheets beneath them, his brown eyes forcefully held shut like the man was anticipating something _bad_ to happen. Maybe he didn’t think he’d be able to enjoy this.

     Craig takes the hand that feels heavy with bad memories he knows nothing about and runs his lips over the scarred knuckles. He doesn’t quite kiss it, not really. Just…feels the texture of Robert’s knuckles against his mouth.

     Those foggy brown eyes are on him now, watching him with a tense kind of suspension. Waiting for Craig to say something about the tattoo, or maybe the scars.

     Confident gray eyes meet browns that can’t settle with staring at either his own hand or those striking eyes and then-

     “Shit.” Robert groans, face contorted as if he were in pain as he brings his own free hand to cover the lower half of his darkening face.

     Craig has taken his thin and _long_ index and middle finger and pressed them to his lips, curling them as he slips his tongue between them obscenely, tonguing at the patch of skin in between before he takes to bringing both into his own mouth. He’s shameless about the amount of drool that he forces onto the two digits, not caring that he can feel it drip down to the other man’s sharp knuckles. His gaze is on Robert anyways, watchful and attentive for his expressions.

     It’s too soon when Craig takes those two fingers out of his mouth, giving them one last little lick with the tip of his tongue and then he’s guiding Robert’s hand down, down in between-

     “No.”

     It’s a protest, and the first one of the night, but Small isn’t budging his hand. It’s limp in Craig’s own; the poor man doesn’t know what to do with it when it’s coated in another man’s saliva and that same fuck of a man wants to use it to make him _finger himself_.

     It’s obviously not a situation Small has found himself in before. It has Craig leaning up and pressing his body flushed against the alcoholic, his eyelids feeling heavy as he finds Robert’s jaw with his mouth.

     Fuck, is he an ass-virgin?

     _That’s so insanely fucking hot._

     “C’mon, man.” Craig’s heart is going faster, his own cock fattening up even more as he starts to think about the possibility that Robert Small really hasn’t taken a dick before. “I wanna make you feel good.”

     He mouths at that dark neck, sucking on a tendon and nipping at his jawline. Hard enough to really let Robert feel it, but not so much that it should cause him any pain or discomfort.

     “I’m not going to fucking _do that_ when I’m ass naked and you’re still wearing your day clothes.”

     “Ha….’do that’.” He shakes his head against Robert’s neck, his soft hair tickling into darker skin as he directs the attention of his mouth to the sliver of collarbone exposed from underneath a dusty red shirt. “You’re a grown man, Robert my dude. You can say what it is.”

     Craig licks his lips. He wants to hear Robert say it, needs to hear it.  

     “I don’t want to.”  

     “Alright.” That’s fine. There will be plenty of other opportunities for the words to leave the mysterious man’s lips- preferably in the middle of some begging. Instead Craig focuses on suckling at an inch of soft brown flesh before he’s pulling away to pull his own shirt over his head and exposing his lightly sun-kissed chest, carelessly casting it to the side and bending over some so he can ruck his pants and underwear off too. It’s fast, a lot faster than anything he has done this entire session.

     It seems to have caught Robert by surprise, but he doesn’t show it with anything more than a grunt as he’s looking back up from where he had tried to take a peek at what Craig’s pants were not so good at concealing.

     Craig knew that Robert had to have seen some movement down there when the two would cross paths in the middle of Craig’s night jogging; when Craig couldn’t be assed enough to put on some underwear underneath his sweats.

     Yeah. Robert will get to be acquainted with _that_ soon.

     “It’ll feel really good, dude. I promise you.” Their hips are flush and their stomachs are flush too and- fuck Robert feels good against his body. Where Craig is perfectly sculpted with years of exercise and health maintenance, Robert has a few soft and squishy bits, heavenly plush against Craig’s sharp body. He starts rutting into Robert’s hips, trapping their cocks between their bodies only momentarily before he’s reaching down and wrapping a hand around them both, taking care to thumb at Robert’s cockhead.

     It’s wet.

     A hot rush of air escapes through the scruffy man’s nostrils and he’s turning his head to the side. It’s a wordless surrender.

     “Awesome.”

\-----

     At first Craig had been reluctant to pull himself away from the comforting warmth of Robert Small’s own body, wet with anticipation and perspiration.

     Ha.

     But now… Oh, now he doesn’t ever want to leave where he’s fitted his face nicely against Robert’s ass, his head cushioned by tanned thighs and a hand pulling a little sharp at his hair. He can handle it though, it’s fine.

     This is really fucking fine.

     “Fucking-!” Gasps the voice above him, and it just encourages Craig to press harder against his taint, his tongue slathering over everything and anything in front of his mouth. He licks at the tan fingers he has buried into that sweet pucker, then in between into his hole, no longer having to persuade Robert into letting him play with him as he so pleases. He doesn’t even have to guide his fingers anymore.

     Robert’s learned pretty fast how to fuck himself in a way he likes with his own fingers, and that’s exactly what he’s doing now. Dragging his pointer and middle finger in and out of his virgin hole with the aid of some lubricant and a hell of a lot of Craig’s eager slobbering.

     But he moves so fucking _slowly,_ still too curious about his own insides to fuck himself properly.

     “You’re doing great.” He barely gives himself the chance to speak before he’s diving back in, this time going for Robert’s balls and taking one in his mouth. Craig can barely contain his moan at the sweaty, salty taste to them even with all the hair in the way. “So good, Robert.”

     His hands are slipped underneath that faded t-shirt that he isn’t so sure why Robert is still wearing, not when he’s rucked it up all the way to his pits just so he can blindly grope and squeeze at his pecs, trapping one or both nipples between his thumb and forefingers and pinching them, pulling at them to hear those sweet little noises that Craig knows Robert is trying to hold back- trying to cover them up with an angry sounding curse, or a gruff growl, after each slip up.

     It had taken a bit of persuasion for Robert to let Craig shove his face into his ass like this, and even against his crotch too- as if the man had never gotten blown off before. Which, Craig was very aware that would not be a true thing to say.

     No, Robert was just antsy because he was worried about his _smell_.

     Craig couldn’t blame him and his worries; it was a hot summer’s night and the dingy motel room with its cheap fan didn’t do much to help with the sweltering heat.

      But…

     The amused little chuckle that left him couldn’t be helped.

     Was Robert really that worried that the guy who spends his whole day sweating buckets and stinking was going to mind a bit of musk from him?

     It was only after he voiced this (and spoke a little too much about how much he _wanted_ to do this for him) that Robert licked his lips and looked away. Just like that Craig had gained permission to having his way with that dark virgin hole.

     “You smell,” Craig has his nose buried into the thatch of Robert’s surprisingly well-kept pubic hair, nuzzling into it and inhaling more than his lungs can handle, till they burn and he can feel them filled with Robert’s stink. “-so stinking good, bro.” He sighs and lets his eyes fall closed, blissful.

     Robert doesn’t even give him a glance before that constant little pull at Craig’s hair turns serious. Painful enough to have Craig following the pull to lessen the stress on his scalp, but not without a quiet whine of displeasure at being forced away from what he had been enjoying.

     “Don’t fucking-… Keep your god damn nose out of there, that’s disgusting.”    

     Craig tries to shake him off- literally- shaking his head to dislodge the hand from his hair. It’s no good.

     “Calm down, man.” Craig tries, licking at his lips and already missing Robert’s pungent smell. He can still taste it in his mouth; a thick and heavy aftertaste. Sharp, just like the man himself

_And his knives_ , a voice in the back of Craig’s head supplies. He ignores it.

     “I’m always the worst smelling one out of the ‘dad’ group when I can’t shower after a workout; you don’t have to be shy about this kind of thing with me.”

     An idea comes to the health fanatic in the middle of his sentence and he raises an arm, cupping the back of his own neck. His fingers brush against Robert’s own in his hair.

     “Would it make you feel better if you smell me too?” He’s pointing to his armpit, thick with unshaven black hair, wiry and coarse.

     “The fuck is wrong with you.” Robert deadpans, but it’s not a no. He just pushes Craig’s head away and nervously rubs at his own chest as he leans up on an elbow, watching the man between his legs.

     “You don’t smell bad,” He smells fucking _awful_ , but in a sexy way that Craig enjoys way too fucking much to ever tell Robert about and risk making him close up. He gets on his feet and leans up to where Robert is, his abdomen pressing against everything _private_ of Robert’s as he nears him with his arm still up. “I’m telling you- get a whiff of me and you won’t feel as bad. It’s natural, dude.”

     Those dark eyebrows are still furrowed and there’s a crease at the side of Robert’s nose, running down to a corner of his lips. He sniffs without leaning in any closer than he already is, almost like one might casually do when they have nothing else to do.

     “You fucking reek.”

     “Yup.”   

     And they leave it at that.

     ‘ _For now.’_ Craig thinks.

   -----

     “Oh….oh…”

     Robert is at a loss for words. He looks mystified, mouth gaping like he doesn’t know how to work it anymore, a pretty flush covering his sharp cheeks and running down to his chest in a way that makes Craig want to lick him up all over. It makes him think too much of strawberry syrup.

     “Just hold on…” Craig’s jaw is tense, brows furrowed as he slowly eases the first half of his cock into that _tight_ clench of the older man’s body with the help of his hand’s guidance, and he’d worry that he didn’t help Robert prep enough-

     “O-Oh…”

     But his dizzying expression is more than telling. He looks lost, eyes staring through Craig as his voice pitches up a little higher, his noises sounding a little whinier, and all too suddenly he feels _sweet_ and compliant underneath Craig. Like he’s completely at his mercy now; wouldn’t complain about a thing no matter what the darker haired man may ask of him.

     He’s licking at his bottom lip now, pushing against Craig’s shoulders with the strength of a flower letting itself get nudged by a gentle wind. It’s too similar to a kitten’s kneading, up until Robert slides his shaky hands down the rest of the way to Craig’s lean back and has his arms wrapped around him- holding onto him.

     “Shh, you’re okay.” He’d stroke the man’s back to comfort him, to soothe his trembles, but the hand not holding up his weight above the scruffy body beneath him is keeping a tight hold on his own dick; he needs it to keep himself from jutting forwards into that molten warmth, to keep from overwhelming the poor guy.

     He’s overwhelmed enough as it is; eyes cloudy and unfocused as he loses himself to the experience of taking his first deep dicking.

     “God-,” Craig gasps, letting his head drop and feeling his breath shake as he inhales deeply. His unstable breathing is more from the sensation engulfing him than the labor he’s putting himself through from just having to hold himself back. “It’s like you’re trying to suck me the rest of the way in.”

     “I’m sorry.” Robert apologizes with the whisper of a breath he has left in him, confused and burying his face into Craig’s neck like it’s something he should do- apologize for how his body’s natural response is to react needily when getting stuffed full.

     “No. Don’t be, at all. It’s….”

     _It’s so good._

He can’t say that out loud though because he’s pushing the rest of the way in, and it takes him not being able to push in any farther to realize that he’s buried to the hilt. Craig groans and brings both of his arms up to the bed so he can lean his weight on his elbows, allowing himself the small mercy of taking a quick break to _recover_.

     Robert is still holding on to him, hiding his face.

     With Craig on his elbows now, Robert is more or less just a few inches above the bed, almost lying back onto it. Craig is tempted to put a hand to the older man’s chest, to push him down into the mattress so he can get a better look at his expression; but he knows that it’s better to just play the role of a teddy bear for Robert to hug dear and close, to take whatever comfort he may need from him.

     “You doing okay, man?” He asks, murmuring into that burning red hot ear as he turns his face to nuzzle into Robert’s graying, handsome hair. “You’re really quiet.”

     He can feel the shake of the other man’s head against his neck, his hair tickling his skin. The meaning behind the gesture makes Craig’s throat go dry and he swallows thickly, adam’s apple bobbing as his stomach starts to knot appprehensively.

     He’s not sure he could make himself stop now if he was asked. He really doesn’t want to.

     He _really_ doesn’t fucking want to.

     But he asks anyways, shifting awkwardly and feeling the wetness from Robert’s cock smear against the smooth expanse of his stomach.

     “Do you want to stop?”

     Again, a shake of the head.

     Craig starts to pull away, bringing a hand between them to push at Robert’s chest like he had wanted to earlier, frowning as he searches the man over. Those hands against his back slide back up to his shoulders. When Robert’s laid back against the bed Craig feels his dick twitch in that too-tight cavernous embrace around him- and Robert must have felt it too, with the way his breath comes out in a stutter.

     His eyes are shut closed, still embarrassed to watch Craig look him over in his most vulnerable element, but the way he’s biting his bottom lip wet with a little drool is just _too good_. There’s no chance in hell that Craig can resist touching.

     He brings up a hand to cup to bottom of Robert’s itchy jaw, tilting his head up just a little as he runs the pad of his thumb against the swell of that sweet bottom lip; tinted red by his teeth. Craig is just about to lean down, to press his lips to Robert’s own, when he stops and notices something.

     He’s holding his breath.

     Despite himself, Craig laughs. It’s a kind and friendly noise, almost inappropriate in this situation.

     “You have to breathe, Robert.”

     Like he was waiting for permission, or maybe he really did have to be reminded, Robert swallows a big gulp of air. His next noise is a long keen, a delayed reaction to bottoming out.

     This time the jock really does try to comfort Robert. He meets his lips in a kiss and moves the hand at his chin to his side instead, stroking slow and steady, trying to ease Robert into making his breathing pattern similar. They stay at it like this for a while. Kissing each other and touching each other sweetly- only mutually shared once Robert could calm down enough to bring a hand to the back of Craig’s head and stroke his fingers through his soft black hair.

     When it doesn’t feel like Robert’s body is trying to push him out anymore, Craig moves back just enough so that his lips are just a hair’s breath away from his partner’s own.

     “Ready to keep going?”

     Robert nods.

     “Come on, bro.” Craig laughs, breathless and tilting his head down to nose at Robert’s throat. “Tell me you want it.” He whispers.

     He can hear Robert try to work the words out of his mouth, heavy breaths interrupting his attempts when Craig plays it a little mean and starts to shift his hips just enough to get his dick nudging at Robert’s walls.

     “Come on...” He urges.

     “C-…Craig…” It’s a broken noise, quiet and more of a whimpering whine than anything, but Craig can practically feel his cock slicking his partner’s insides with eager pulses in response.

     “Yeah? Yeah..? What is it, dude?” He asks, overeager and a little pushy. He lifts his head to look Robert in the eyes, who still has his eyes closed.

     “Robert.” He tries, wanting his eyes on him.

     They open, the brown color of his iris pushed to a thin line with the growth of his pupils. His eyes shine with a suspicious amount of wetness that Craig wants to question-

     “Just…” He’s blinking and there’s definitely a lot of wetness to his eyes. “Christ, please just fuck me.”

      But how can he resist such a polite request?

     “Sh, let me just take care of you, bro.” He hushes him when Robert starts to really get impatient, moving his hips down and grunting softly at the inexperienced way he’s using Craig to poke at his own insides. His hips are easy to hold down and press into the bed, the skin soft and pliable at the hips.

     “Let me just…yeah. Yeah.” Craig’s words lose their intellect when he starts to pull out, slow and easy, and both men shudder when his cock jerks hard after he notices the rim of Robert’s wet hole tugging along with his dick.

     “Here…-” He’s licking his lips and has only the tip nestled inside of Robert when he’s reaching for the nearby discarded tube of lube. It’s messy and drips onto the sheets below them, but Craig doesn’t care and only squeezes a hefty amount above his cock; pushing the clear liquid into Robert’s entrance around his cock with his fingers, probing and intrusive.

     He plays with him for a while longer than is necessary, loving the whiney noises Robert makes and how he squirms because he can’t decide whether to try and move away from the additional intrusion or push back down on it.

     But when Craig starts pushing back inside, Robert goes stock still again. He chooses to ignore it and only brings a hand to stroke over the expanse of the graying man’s soft chest for comfort.

     He’s pushing back in the second time when the comfortable squeeze of Robert’s insides flutter around Craig, constricting tight around him and making him suck in a sharp breath of air.

     At first his eyes look up to Robert’s face, and he can feel it under the hand still on his chest that the man is breathing rapidly, shakily.

     But then he looks down and watches as Robert’s cock pulses thick ropes of cum onto his stomach, the vein running along the length of the underside of his cock fat and full of blood.

     “Oh…wow.” Craig gasps, his hand on the sheets tightening into a fist. “That’s…wow.”

     He brings an uncoordinated hand- the one that had been resting on Robert’s chest- to his still pulsing cock. Craig takes it in a tight fist, wanting to feel the other man’s heartbeat. He can only hold him and watch in awe as Robert cries out and cusses beneath him; a choked off sob.

     Thumbing at the head of his cock and interrupting the flow of Robert’s spend, Craig leans down and presses his forehead against Robert’s. Watching his tears fall.

     “You’re so good, Robert.”

     “So, so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% gonna become a series. a series of robert being taken care of and given nice good sex because he is a good boy who deserves it


End file.
